M2: East - Day 6
Votes *PapillonReel accuses LilSpriteX http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=717332&postcount=1102 *Dizzy accuses Paul le Fou http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=717360&postcount=1110 *PapillonReel accuses Paul le Fou http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=717364&postcount=1111 *LilSpriteX accuses Paul le Fou http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=717466&postcount=1112 *Brickroad accuses Paul le Fou http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=719369&postcount=1132 Paul le Fou is lynched and revealed as Mafia. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=719845&postcount=1134 Final Vote Count Paul le Fou: 4 Dizzy PapillonReel LilSpriteX Brickroad Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=717286&postcount=1096 Guesty's sleep patterns were all messed up. Was it 8am? 8pm? How could you tell? The town looked like an island of light in the ocean of dark, and it was harder and harder to believe that there was anything else outside. Guesty went for a stroll; he certainly wasn't the only one out, not least because at the moment when say and night was happened to be a social convention and not a physical event. It's bizarre that Guesty was missing the sun of all things. His walk had taken him along the road and up the hill to the upper part of the village, but the road seemed like it had been blocked off. Guesty tried to work out what was blocking the road when it started to roll down the hill towards him! He froze, panicked, as the giant log gathered speed and started to bounce on the cobblestones. Bounce, bounce, bounce, it started getting more and more air, until it bounced right at him! He ducked, and it sailed over his head and smashed into Destil's house. That was lucky, Guesty thought, until he noticed that through the hole, he could see Destil slumped in the kitchen, his chest ripped open by a shotgun blast. Guesty put out Destil's lantern. They'd need the oil. End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=719845&postcount=1134 With only a handful of town members remaining, faction lines having been drawn, and tensions running high, the public eye finally fell on Paul le Fou. He'd seemed distracted lately, distant, as though he wasn't really there anymore. And when the fatal decision was reached against him, he did not scream or shout. He did not cry or grovel or beg. He did not even accept his fate in grim and noble stoicism. He just looked back at the townsfolk and shrugged, and offered what PapillonReel guessed (wrongly) was some sort of curse - in thickly accented Sicilian. Paul had prepared for this possibility since the first day, when Silent Noise had foolishly called on him, marking them as collaborators. It was only through the actions of Brickroad, convinced that no-one, no matter how stupid, could be caught in a lie, that the townspeople had discarded his ramblings. How many innocents could Brickroad have spared had he paid a little more attention? It was pointless to speculate, or to mourn the death of innocents, at this point. The worst -- the very worst -- had already happened. Most of the town's lynchings had been messy and brutal. Not so, Paul's. They moved to the cliff in a quiet procession. There was no speaking, no arguing, no gloating or taunting. Lilsprite and Garrison, assigned to hold the traitor's arms, eventually let their ward walk freely. Guesty put down his gun. Even the wind had lost its voice. The only sounds to be heard were the crunching of gravel and the songs of the birds. They arrived at the cliffside. The townspeople, unsettled by the uncanny procession, hesitated. But Paul le Fou did not. He muttered something to himself and walked over the edge. There was a stunned silence, and then a sickening crunch from the rocks below. The townsfolk's reverie broken with the mafioso's bones, they rushed to the edge of the cliff. But before they could reach it, the sky opened around them. The wind blew and the sun flickered and went out, and the birds flew. Hundreds, thousands of birds of all shapes and sizes swarmed the air beyond the cliff. They came from above and below and everywhere else. The townsfolks' ears rang with the cacophony of wings, their hats blown away, their faces and hair brushed with talons. And then, as suddenly as they had appeared, they were gone. Brickroad crept to the edge and looked over. There was no body below. No bones, no flesh remained of the Sicilian murderer that had plagued them for so long. There was a small puddle of blood, and stuck in the middle, a long gray feather from the wing of an osprey. A raven cawed twice, and the town was silent. Notable Events PapillonReel claims Destil as Citizen http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=717325&postcount=1099 Category:Phases